


Covetous Love

by MirandaRoseOfSkywall (lostinmymindforever)



Category: Warcraft (2016), World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, First Time, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7623712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/MirandaRoseOfSkywall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lothar watched as the woman said something to Khadgar, practically whispering her words into his ear. He’s filled with an overwhelming sense of irrational jealousy when Khadgar smiles at whatever she had said, hearing the mage’s laughter echo off the walls. He hated how jealous he felt whenever someone had Khadgar’s attention who wasn’t himself. He hated the way the emotion clawed at him, as if it was some foul beast trying to rip itself from his body.</p><p>Lothar knew he had no right to be jealous, that he held no claim over the mage, that Khadgar was an adult and could be with whomever he so wished to be with. And yet… and yet Lothar wanted Khadgar in a way that he’d never wanted another person. He hated how possessive he felt over Khadgar, Khadgar who was nothing but a friend of his, Khadgar who wasn’t his partner, his lover, his… his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Covetous Love

**Author's Note:**

> Khadgar is 19 in this, unlike in canon he was chosen by Medivh to be his apprentice when he was 14 years old.

Lothar watched as the woman said something to Khadgar, practically whispering her words into his ear. He’s filled with an overwhelming sense of irrational jealousy when Khadgar smiles at whatever she had said, hearing the mage’s laughter echo off the walls. He hated how jealous he felt whenever someone had Khadgar’s attention who wasn’t himself. He hated the way the emotion clawed at him, as if it was some foul beast trying to rip itself from his body.

Lothar knew he had no right to be jealous, that he held no claim over the mage, that Khadgar was an adult and could be with whomever he so wished to be with. And yet… and yet Lothar wanted Khadgar in a way that he’d never wanted another person. He hated how possessive he felt over Khadgar, Khadgar who was nothing but a friend of his, Khadgar who wasn’t his partner, his lover, his… his.

Lothar’s jaw clenched when he saw the woman rest her hand on Khadgar’s arm, so close to the mage, his mage, and Khadgar did nothing to stop the action. What was worse was the fact that Lothar knew with complete and utter certainty that her actions were completely innocent, that she wasn’t interested in Khadgar in the fashion his mind kept insisting she was, that she belonged to another. And yet…

Lothar wanted to scream when he watched her hug Khadgar, fucking wrap her arms around the mage and hug him, going so far as to place a kiss on the mage’s cheek before she let him go and grabbed her belongings. He almost smirked when she walked out of the room, leaving Lothar and Khadgar alone.

“I don’t know why she makes you so angry,” Khadgar said, snapping Lothar out of the dark thoughts running through his mind.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Lothar asked, though he knew exactly what Khadgar meant.

Khadgar sighed, crossing his arms over his chest, “You know exactly what I mean, Lothar, don’t play dumb. You can’t stand her for some reason. She’s never done anything that deserves your dislike of her.”

“She touched you,” Lothar heard himself say.

“And?”

Lothar wanted to tell Khadgar the truth, he really did, but something made him keep quite. Finally he said, “I don’t like it.”

“And I don’t like the asshole act you put on whenever she’s around, Lothar,” Khadgar said, his voice holding an angry note in it that Lothar had never heard before.

“Khadgar...” he began, but before he could finish the sentence Khadgar had stormed past him, a look of anger and hurt on his face.

-

Lothar finally tracked Khadgar down an hour later in one of the many taverns in Stormwind. He watched as the mage stared down into his mug of ale, a sad look on his face. Lothar felt horrible for being the reason for that look, and wished he could remove it from Khadgar’s face. Slowly he crossed the room and sat down across from Khadgar, noticing the annoyed look that quickly crossed the mage’s face. “I’m sorry.”

“Sorry isn’t good enough, Lothar. You do this over and over again and I am getting sick and tired of it. You barely talk to me anymore, and yet if anyone dares show me any attention you act like they have done some horrendous crime. I don’t understand you. I don’t get how you think that sort of behavior is okay.”

Lothar could feel the anger pouring off of the mage, could feel the utter hurt that radiated off of Khadgar and it killed him inside. He’d made Khadgar feel that way, he’d hurt the person he loved by his actions. He ran a hand over his face, closing his eyes before speaking, “I know you don’t think sorry is enough, but I am sorry. I’m sorry I get so jealous, I hate that I can’t help how jealous I get. If I could stop myself from getting so jealous I would, believe me I would Khadgar. I hate how it turns me into someone I hate, someone who is petty and mean and hurts the person who means the most to me.”

“You’re jealous?” Khadgar sounded honestly confused at Lothar's words. “What do you have to be jealous about?”

“Khadgar… I am in love with you. I have been for a while now. And I know you don’t feel the same way, that’s why I never told you, never said anything. I get jealous because other people make you happy, make you smile, and I wish it was me. You have no idea how badly I wish I could stop feeling the way I do, stop feeling that twisting, clawing jealousy I have no right to feel. You aren’t mine and I know it, I have no claim over you, and no matter how much I want you I know...”

Khadgar placed a finger over Lothar's lips, silencing him. He stared at Lothar, his eyes searching. Finally he spoke, “You love me?”

Lothar nodded, “Yes. I do.”

Khadgar licked his lips, something that drove Lothar wild, “You’re in love with me? And get jealous when other people show me attention? Is that what you’re saying?”

Lothar nodded once more.

Khadgar shook his head, “Idiot. All you had to do was say something. How was I supposed to know how you felt if you never said anything.” There wasn’t anger in his voice anymore, and that fact filled Lothar with hope.

“Khadgar, I love you. I want to be with you, in any way you’ll have me. I… I know I’m nothing special and yet… yet I am offering myself to you, everything I am is yours.”

Khadgar leaned across the table and silenced Lothar with a kiss. A moment later he spoke, “I accept you, Lothar. But you have to promise me you’ll try to keep your jealousy in check. I don’t know if I can handle it much more.” He smiled a bit, then spoke once more, “I love you too, Anduin. And I’m just as much of an idiot as you are, I never said anything because I was scared you wouldn’t feel the same way.”

Lothar smiled, his heart beating faster when Khadgar called him by his first name. All this time they had both been too afraid of changing their relationship, of risking more, and both of them felt the same way. “I promise I will do whatever it takes to keep my jealousy in check, Khadgar. Of this you have my vow.”

“I’ll hold you to that.”

-

Lothar went to track Khadgar down again the next day. Once more he found him in the library, and once more that woman was at his side, but this time Lothar only felt the slightest traces of jealousy at the sight and was easily able to push them to the side. He leaned against the door-frame, watching as Khadgar and the woman went over the scrolls they had scattered in front of him.

Khadgar looked up, as if sensing Lothar's presence, and smiled at the look he saw on Lothar's face. He whispered something to the woman and she laughed, patting him on the shoulder before heading towards Lothar. When she reached him she gave him a quick hug and then headed out of the library, a smirk on her face.

“She’s been waiting for an excuse to leave for over an hour now,” Khadgar said with a grin. He laughed, the sound musical to Lothar's ears, “Medivh is in for a pleasant afternoon, don’t you think?”

Lothar grinned, walking towards Khadgar with almost a leer on his face. Then Khadgar’s words hit him. He’d known that the woman, the other mage Khadgar had been studying with lately, was seeing someone, but he hadn’t known just who her mysterious partner was. “Medivh? She’s Medivh’s lover?”

Khadgar just laughed, shaking his head, “You didn’t know that? Honestly, Anduin, I thought everybody knew that. The Kirin Tor are furious at both of them, not that they really can say much to her. And Medivh… well you know him, better than I do even. Can you really believe that he would be able to stay celibate?”

Lothar laughed at those words. It was true he knew Medivh quite well, that they’d grown up together, and he knew of Medivh’s past… extra curricular activities as it were. He’d been shocked when he learned that the Guardian was required to stay celibate and had teased Medivh about it mercilessly. He’d even at one point in time thought that there might be something going on between Medivh and Khadgar, though when he found out that Khadgar had been only 14 at that time, when Medivh had chosen him to be his apprentice, those thoughts had vanished. In the five years that had passed since then Lothar had realized that Medivh looked at Khadgar as almost a son.

A year prior Medivh had sent Khadgar to Stormwind as his representative, his proxy when he himself was not in the city, and that is when Lothar really got to know the young mage. He’d found himself smitten by the younger man, much to his own shock, and over the months that followed found himself growing more and more attached to Khadgar, and at the same time his jealousy began. Two months earlier _she_ had shown up in Stormwind with Medivh, and something about the mage seemed off to Lothar, yet he hadn’t known what it was.

She wasn’t part of the Kirin Tor, she’d admitted that quite freely, but other than the fact that she was close to both Medivh and Khadgar and that she was a mage herself, Lothar knew next to nothing of the woman. That was probably why his mind liked to be cruel to him and make him believe that she was somehow interested in Khadgar.

Khadgar grinned, turning back to the table and proceeded to straighten up the scrolls and tomes he had been studying. He looked over his shoulder, noticing the amused look on Lothar's face. He decided that everything was as tidy as it was going to get and returned to Lothar's side, taking the older man’s hand in his own and giving it a light squeeze. “Maybe we could go somewhere...” he let the suggestion trail off, allowing Lothar to decide where and what they would go and do.

Lothar grinned, twining his fingers between Khadgar’s, and led him out of the library. He knew they should take things slow, but at the same time he had wanted Khadgar for so long now, and with that thought in his mind he decided. Lothar led Khadgar to his quarters, ignoring the knowing looks that they received from people they passed.

Khadgar had been in Lothar’s quarters before, but this time was different. Before his visits had been purely platonic and there hadn’t been the almost electric charge running between them. If Khadgar was being honest he’d had a bit of a crush on Lothar for years now, ever since he first met the man, but over the last year that childish crush had grown into actual, real feelings. He licked his lips a little nervously as Lothar closed the door behind them, not fully sure just what they were going to do.

“You okay?” Lothar asked him in a quiet voice.

“Yeah, I’m good,” Khadgar answered quietly. Once more he licked his lips and noticed the way that made Lothar's eyes widen in obvious arousal.

“By the Light, do you have any idea how sexy you are when you do that?”

Khadgar shook his head, blushing a bit at Lothar's words.

Lothar ran his hand over Khadgar’s face, letting his fingers trail lightly over the mage’s lips. He groaned when Khadgar’s tongue snaked out, gently lapping at the tips of his fingers. It was one of the most erotic things he had ever experienced, and had him harden even more in his pants.

Khadgar saw how his actions effected Lothar and gave a small smile before doing it once more. He heard Lothar take a shaky breath and let the fingers that were still on his lips slide into his mouth. He kept his eyes on Lothar's face as he began to lick and suck the man’s fingers, moaning around the digits when he saw Lothar's mouth fall open in a silent moan. Khadgar reached out a hand, grabbing Lothar by the waistband of his pants, pulling him closer to his body. He could feel how hard Lothar was and rocked forward so that Lothar could feel that he was equally as hard by this.

Lothar took his free hand and let it rest on the back of Khadgar’s head. He wasn’t going to stop the mage, not when what the younger man was doing was obviously turning them both on. He rocked against Khadgar, loving the way the mage felt against him, feeling just how hard his soon to be lover was by this simple, yet completely erotic act. “Khadgar,” he moaned, wanting more and yet never wanting this to end.

Khadgar allowed Lothar's fingers to fall from his mouth with a wet sound and licked his lips. “Mmm, want you.”

Lothar didn’t need to be asked twice and began to lead Khadgar towards his bed. As they walked they both began to undress, letting their clothing fall to the floor, and by the time they reached the bed they were both naked. Lothar let his eyes travel over Khadgar’s body, wanting to store in his memory every little bit of it. He smiled as he lay down on the bed, motioning Khadgar to join him.

Khadgar looked down at Lothar, licking his lips at the sight the man made. There was something so completely decadent about the sight of Lothar stretched out naked and aroused before him, and Khadgar wanted to make this moment last as long as he could. He knelt down on the bed next to Lothar, letting his hands lightly run along Lothar's legs as he moved his way upwards.

Lothar let Khadgar do what he wanted, enjoying the almost predatory glint in the usually so mild mannered mage’s eyes. There was something about that look, something that made Lothar's pulse race, something that made him willing to do whatever Khadgar wanted of him.

Khadgar reached Lothar's head and leaned down to kiss him. Lothar was being strangely submissive in this moment and that confused Khadgar a bit. He had expected Lothar to just take, to be in control of this, and yet the older man was allowing him to take the lead in this, and that fact both pleased and annoyed Khadgar. Pulling back a bit he whispered, “Lothar… Anduin… I need you to… I don’t know what I’m doing.”

Lothar kissed Khadgar once more before wrapping his arms around the mage and flipping them so that he was leaning over Khadgar’s body. “Let me take care of you,” he finally said after letting his gaze travel up and down Khadgar’s body.

Khadgar gasped when he felt Lothar's hand wrap around his cock, not stroking him, just holding him, and he wanted to know what was going on in Lothar's mind.

“So I have a question for you, Love. Do you want me to be inside of you, or do you want to be inside of me?”

Khadgar’s mind seemed to melt at those words. He’d thought about this moment many times, had fantasized about being in bed with Lothar like this, but never once had he let himself think about the possibility of being inside of Lothar. He’d always envisioned himself being filled with Lothar's cock, and the knowledge that Lothar would be willing to have him inside of him made Khadgar’s mind spin. “Fuck,” Khadgar finally whispered. Now that the thought of being inside of Lothar was in his head he couldn’t shake it. “Both. I want both,” he finally whispered.

Lothar grinned at those words, licking his lips. He climbed off the bed, ignoring Khadgar’s sounds of protest and went into the other room, returning with a small vial of oil he had bought in the off chance he’d ever get a chance to do this with Khadgar. It had been a while since he had been with another man, but he knew what to do. He knelt next to Khadgar, giving the younger man a quick kiss before uncorking the vial.

Khadgar watched as Lothar poured some of the slick liquid, oil of some sort, over his fingers. He had been assuming that Lothar would then use those fingers on him, but was stunned as he watched Lothar move his hand behind himself. From his angle Khadgar couldn’t see what those fingers were doing, but the sounds Lothar was making told him enough. He watched Lothar's eyes close in pleasure as the man obviously worked at preparing himself to take Khadgar into himself. Khadgar had never seen a more erotic sight in his entire life.

After a few moments Lothar knew he was ready, as ready as he was going to get, and pulled his fingers out of his body. He could feel his skin tingling where the oil had been, could feel the traces of magic that were a part of the mixture, whatever it was that the alchemist had concocted for him, and knew that there would be no pain, only pleasure. He poured more of the liquid onto his hand, and stroked Khadgar’s cock, coating it in the slick fluid. There was a smirk on his face at Khadgar’s gasp of pleasure and he knew without a doubt that the mage could tell there was some sort of magic in the oil.

Khadgar had no words for the sensations he was feeling. He watched as Lothar moved over him once more, this time straddling his body. He couldn’t stop the moan of undisguised desire that passed his lips as Lothar slowly began to lower himself onto his cock. Feeling himself encased in Lothar's tight heat was almost overpowering, and Khadgar had to bite his lip to distract himself from the pleasure he felt, knowing that otherwise this would be over far too quickly.

Lothar let himself sink down Khadgar’s length until the mage was fully inside of him. It had been so long since he had done this, and he had never before been with any man like this that he had loved, as well as the fact that Khadgar was quite large. He gasped in pure ecstasy before he began to move.

Khadgar put his hands on Lothar's hips, needing to touch the man as he slowly, by the Light almost too slowly, began to rise and lower himself on Khadgar’s cock. He kept his gaze on Lothar's face, watching for any signs of pain from the older man, yet he saw none. All he saw was a look of complete and utter satisfaction, a look of pure ecstasy on his lover’s face. “Anduin,” he breathed, unable to hide how much this meant to him, how much Lothar doing this, showing this level of trust in him meant to him, “you’re beautiful.”

Lothar smiled down at Khadgar, stilling in his movements to lean forward and steal a kiss from his mage. He gasped against Khadgar’s lips as the younger man thrust his hips upwards, taking over from where Lothar had left off. It felt so good having Khadgar thrusting into him, taking from Lothar what they both wanted. “So good, Khadgar, so damn good,” he moaned, rocking back to meet Khadgar’s thrusts.

Khadgar could feel the telltale signs that his orgasm was soon approaching and pulled Lothar down for another kiss, nipping a bit at Lothar's lower lip before crying out in ecstasy as he pumped his seed into Lothar's hot, willing body.

Lothar allowed Khadgar to ride out his orgasm before slowly pulling off of Khadgar’s still hard cock. He chuckled a bit at the sight, oh the stamina of youth. Still smiling he moved down Khadgar’s body, settling between his lover’s legs. He grabbed the vial once more, again coating his fingers in the slick liquid. Lothar brought his fingers to Khadgar’s ass, gently teasing the rim with his lube covered fingers, enjoying the little moan that Khadgar made. Slowly, keeping his eyes on Khadgar’s face, he began to work a finger inside the mage.

It was an unusual sensation having Lothar's finger inside of him, Khadgar had to admit. The older man’s fingers were larger than his own, were calloused from years of rough treatment, and yet Khadgar couldn’t help but revel in the feeling. Lothar was being so gentle with him, and Khadgar wanted to just tell him to get on with it, but at the same time he needed this to last as long as possible. He could feel the traces of magic from whatever Lothar was using to make this easier on him and the feeling was pleasant, if a bit odd. He moaned loudly when he felt a second finger being pushed inside of him, and his eyes rolled back in pleasure. “More,” he breathed, “Anduin, please, more.”

Lothar wasn’t a selfish lover, and Khadgar practically begging him for more made him speed up what he was doing. He soon added a third and fourth finger into Khadgar’s body, loving the way the mage’s breathing sped up, loving the completely debauched way Khadgar seemed to fuck himself onto those fingers. By that point his own cock was aching and he knew Khadgar was ready so he pulled his fingers out of Khadgar’s body, making shushing noises at the sound of protest that act caused. Quickly he coated his shaft and moved to enter his lover’s body.

Khadgar’s back arched off the bed as Lothar entered him and a long, drawn out moan of Lothar's name fell from his lips. After what seemed like a short eternity Lothar was fully inside of him and Khadgar felt tears form in his eyes. They weren’t tears of pain, he didn’t feel anything but pleasure, but they instead were tears of some emotion he couldn’t name. He felt complete in a way he’d never felt before, whole in a way he hadn’t known was possible. “So good,” he whispered.

When Lothar had seen tears in Khadgar’s eyes he had been close to stopping, but the whispered words let him know that they weren’t tears of pain, that Khadgar was just overwhelmed by the feeling. He began to move slowly, letting Khadgar get used to the feeling of being full, letting his lover adjust to the sensation of having a cock inside of him. “You okay?”

Khadgar laughed, the joyous sound echoing off the walls, “Okay is an understatement, Anduin. I feel… I’ve never felt so good before in my life.”

Lothar smiled at those words, leaning close to kiss Khadgar once more before he began to move. He didn’t move too slow, nor did he move overly fast, he kept his thrusts at a steady pace, making sure to hit Khadgar’s prostate as often as possible. He would have laughed at the way Khadgar was reduced to mindless babbling had he also not been lost for coherent speech. This was perfect, that was the only word he could think of that described just how Khadgar made him feel.

“Gonna, gonna, fuck...” Khadgar cried out, before he came, covering Lothar and his own chest with his seed.

Khadgar’s orgasm was enough to send Lothar over the edge, and he came with a shout of Khadgar’s name. He collapsed onto Khadgar’s chest, snickering a little at the “oomph” that fell from his lover’s lips. He slowly pulled out of Khadgar’s body, kissing the younger man in apology before rolling them and settling down with Khadgar on his chest.

They must have dozed, as the next thing either of them noticed was the sound of someone knocking on Lothar's door. They sat up, and saw from the light in the window that it was quite late. They both swiftly dressed, and Khadgar watched as Lothar went to answer the door.

Medivh was standing on the other side, an amused grin on his face. He wasn’t alone, Lothar saw, the woman was with him, as was another man, older than Medivh and Lothar, and Lothar couldn’t help but feel a sense of familiarity about him. He looked over his shoulder at Khadgar who had a grin on his face, and it was obvious to Lothar that Khadgar knew exactly who the man was.

“Guardian, Archmage, General,” Khadgar said with a grin, and Lothar couldn’t help but hear the amusement in Khadgar’s words.

Medivh shook his head fondly then turned to leave, followed by the female mage who just winked at Lothar and Khadgar before she too started down the hallway after Medivh. The older man smiled, and Lothar was positive that he knew that look from somewhere, then favored Khadgar with a knowing grin before he too left.

Khadgar was laughing as the door closed, and once more Lothar was confused. He crossed his arms over his chest and finally asked, “Who was he?”

“The Archmage?” Khadgar asked with a bit of a giggle. When Lothar nodded he spoke again, “Archmage Khadgar. He showed up with the General about six months ago.”

“Do I even want to know?”

“They came here to assist us. To help us prepare for some catastrophe that may happen in our world that had happened in theirs. Apparently, though, they can spend as long as they want to here and still return to the exact moment they had left from their world. From what the Archmage has told me they could have returned months ago already, but...” Khadgar shrugged a little, “he wants to let the General have some happiness before they leave.”

It was as if Khadgar’s earlier naming of the Archmage finally struck him, and Lothar said, “He’s you?”

“Yes and no. While yes he is his world’s Khadgar, his history and mine are very different. Much like how the Lothar he had known and you are nothing alike, true you shared the same name but you weren’t the same person.” Khadgar paused and walked over to the couch and sat down before speaking again. “In their world by this point both Medivh and Llane were dead and Stormwind had fallen, the Archmage was cursed, by Medivh no less, with old age and frailty. Another huge difference between their world and ours is the fact that their Anduin Lothar was not the brother-in-law of King Llane, and he did not have any children.”

Lothar didn’t know how to respond to that information. Finally he said, “So basically while he might be Khadgar he is Khadgar only in name?”

“Something like that.”

“What I want to know is why he thinks it is alright to allow Medivh to grow attached to the General when he knows they’ll have to leave here eventually.”

Khadgar knew that Lothar was only speaking from the perspective of Medivh’s friend, and understood the traces of anger he could hear in Lothar's voice. Yet at the same time Khadgar, as Medivh’s apprentice, knew that the Guardian had been more centered in the time their visitors from another time and place had been here. “Anduin, Medivh knew that fact before he pursued a relationship with her. He was the one to make the first move, not her, and the Archmage had no say in that. He even tried to talk her out of accepting Medivh’s advances at first, but even he could see that they were good together.”

“This is going to end badly,” Lothar said with a mix of sadness and anger in his voice.

“Anduin, they are both adults. They can make their own decisions.” Khadgar leaned against Lothar, sighing, “There’s no guarantee that any relationship is going to end up happy, but we can’t interfere in it, can we?”

Lothar nodded, closing his eyes as he felt his lover settle in next to him. They’d wasted the whole afternoon and much of the evening, but Lothar couldn’t be bothered to do anything but sit right where he was with Khadgar in his arms. Finally after long silent moments he had to ask the question that wouldn’t leave him alone, “Are the Archmage and his Lothar involved like we are?”

Khadgar shook his head, “They had a much different relationship than you and I do, Anduin. Lothar saw him like a son, and… well that Lothar has been dead for over two decades now. The Archmage says he never looked at the Anduin Lothar of his world in the way I look at you.”

“Oh,” Lothar can’t think of anything other than that to say to those words. How different was that Lothar if he couldn’t see how amazing and wonderful and sexy his Khadgar was? Maybe he was just biased, but in his mind he didn’t understand how an Anduin Lothar could not want, could not love Khadgar. It saddened him.

Khadgar seemed to know what Lothar was thinking, and said quietly, “They aren’t us, Anduin. Hell, the Archmage isn’t interested in males, and I… well I’m not interested in females like that. Doubtless there is a version of me out there who has lived the Archmage’s life who is interested in men, who was involved with his Anduin Lothar, but it isn’t that one.”

Once more Lothar was at a loss for words. He was still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that that older man, that Archmage Khadgar, and the General, whose name he had never bothered to learn, calling her simply “that woman” in his thoughts, had come to Azeroth from a different plain of existence, a different timeline or reality or whatever. The fact that there were other versions of himself out there, versions similar yet different, was something he’d need time to come to terms with.

“Which is all well and good in my opinion,” Khadgar said, building on his last words spoken. “Him not being interested in men, in you in particular, means I have nothing to worry about.”

“What do you mean, Love?”

Khadgar laughed a little, but it held no humor, it was a self-mocking laugh, “He’s so much more experienced than I am. Not only is he a mage, but he’s a soldier, hell during one of the big wars his world faced he was his Lothar’s Lieutenant. He is one of the most powerful mages in his world, and I’m just…” Khadgar trails off with a shrug.

“The man I love. That’s the most important thing. I don’t care about the Archmage’s history or what he did or didn’t do. He’s not the person who holds my heart. He’s not the person I love with my entire being. You are. Never forget that, never think that anyone could take your place in my life, Khadgar.”

Khadgar felt tears in his eyes, and hated the fact that he felt so insecure when he compared himself to the older version of himself. He felt Lothar's hand on his face, brushing away his tears.

“Oh, Love, you are my world. Never doubt that. You are the one I want, the one whom my body and heart and soul belongs to.” Lothar kissed Khadgar, trying to funnel all his emotions into the kiss, wanting, no needing Khadgar to know just how he felt about him.

Khadgar allowed Lothar's kiss to calm him, to pull him out of the pit of self-pity he had found himself falling into. By the time the kiss ended they were both breathless, and Khadgar felt a weight lift off his shoulders, one he hadn’t even known he’d been carrying. He was slightly aroused by the kisses, and yet more than anything he just wanted to be held.

“Why don’t we go and have something to eat and then come home for the evening. I want...” Lothar looked a bit embarrassed and Khadgar wondered just what had caused that look, “I just want to hold you. As much as I desire you, and I do, more than I’ve ever desired another being in my entire life, all I want to do this evening is hold you, is to sleep with you in my arms.”

“I’d like that, Anduin. That sounds like perfection,” Khadgar said with a smile on his face.

They got themselves presentable for going out in public and set out to go and find something to eat for supper. When they arrived in the inn they had decided to eat at they noticed Medivh, the Archmage, and the General already inside, and were waved to their table to join them.

The three mages favored them with honest, friendly smiles, and Lothar felt himself relaxing at that fact. Of the three of them the one he had been most worried about was Medivh, as not only had Lothar and Medivh been friends since childhood, but Khadgar was Medivh’s apprentice. But Lothar saw he had nothing to worry about, as Medivh looked pleased at the knowledge that Lothar and Khadgar were involved. The Archmage looked at them fondly, and Lothar noticed that the look he gave them was the same one he gave to Medivh and the General as well.

“Lothar, Khadgar, there is something I need to tell you,” Medivh said quietly after they had all ordered their food. “In the morning I will be leaving for a while.”

That news wasn’t unusual, Medivh came and went from Stormwind on a quite regular basis, so while the statement seemed normal Lothar and Khadgar knew he meant something else.

“Archmage Khadgar and Bryna have both assured me that they can arrange the portal to bring me back here, to our Azeroth, the moment I left, but if something happens while I am away with them… well I wanted the two of you to know. There is much I can learn in their world, and...” he paused, smiling at the General, whom Lothar now knew was named Bryna, then spoke once more, “Bryna has decided that she wishes to stay here, in our world, even after Archmage Khadgar returns permanently to their world.”

Lothar noticed the smiles that Medivh and the female mage shared, the look he knew he himself made while looking at Khadgar. He knew that the Kirin Tor would be furious at Medivh’s actions, but also knew that in the long run there wasn’t much they could do to stop him. Supper went by quickly, the five of them slipping into easy conversation. The longer they talked the more Lothar could see the differences between Khadgar and the Archmage. Even had they looked identical he would have been easily able to tell the two of them apart.

Khadgar was extremely relaxed by the time they arrived back at Lothar's quarters, and as soon as the door was closed behind them he began to undress. Lothar likewise stripped out of his clothing and headed towards the bed, their bed, and as soon as Khadgar had joined him he wrapped his arms around his mage and settled in for the evening. They both fell asleep quickly.

They saw Medivh the next day, though both of them could tell that for him some time had passed. He greeted them like he hadn’t seen them in a while, which they realized from his perspective was the truth. Bryna was close by him, and there was something off about her that neither Lothar nor Khadgar could place.

The four of them ended up teleporting to Karazhan, where Medivh informed them that he had been gone for well over a year and that much had happened in his absence from the world of his birth. Both Lothar and Khadgar noticed the matching rings that Medivh and Bryna wore, and when they asked about them they were informed that the two mages had married, and that Bryna was expecting their first child.

When she informed them that her King had died in battle soon after they had returned to her Azeroth, Lothar and Khadgar could see the hurt in her eyes. Obviously she had well respected her King, and, as Medivh would inform them later, she had served him faithfully for many years. The loss was an almost tangible thing, and Lothar could only imagine how he himself would feel if Llane were to die in battle.

By the time night fell once more Lothar and Khadgar had returned to Stormwind. Once more they returned to Lothar's quarters in Stormwind Castle, and once more they spent the night wrapped in each others arms. When morning came they packed up some things, and left Stormwind to head to Lothar's cabin. As much as they both loved the city they longed for the peace they could find outside of its walls.

Khadgar hadn’t been to Lothar's cabin before, but he found it much like the man himself, a little rough around the edges, but filled with such warmth that it felt like home. Lothar busied himself, cleaning up the dust that had gathered in the time since he had last been there and watched as Khadgar investigated the place. When his chores were finished he found Khadgar outside, sitting under a tree reading a book.

The sight warmed his heart. Khadgar seemed so at peace, so at home here and Lothar knew he’d never get over the sight. He slowly approached Khadgar, kneeling down next to his lover. Lothar smiled as Khadgar began to set the book aside, shaking his head, telling him to continue to read. When Khadgar let himself get lost in his book once more Lothar grinned, and put the half formed plan he had into action.

Khadgar felt Lothar's hands on the waistband of his pants and wondered just what his lover had going through his head. True they were alone here, the closest house being far enough away that not even the loudest noises from them would be heard, and yet they were still out in the open. He gasped, almost dropping his book, when he felt Lothar's lips touch his cock, which was swiftly swelling with arousal.

“Keep reading,” Lothar said in a husky voice, before he swooped down and took Khadgar fully into his mouth. There was something so naughty feeling about what he was doing, but Lothar couldn’t be bothered to care. All that mattered was making Khadgar feel good.

Khadgar tried to listen to Lothar’s words, and yet after he found himself re-reading the same passage for the tenth time without grasping their meaning he set the book aside and ran his fingers into Lothar's hair. He moaned as Lothar continued in his ministrations, taking Khadgar’s cock fully into his mouth. It felt so good, and Khadgar knew he’d grow addicted to the feeling.

Lothar smirked around Khadgar’s flesh, hearing the gasps and moans and babbled words of pleasure that sprang from his lover’s lips. He slid one of his fingers into his mouth next to Khadgar’s cock, getting it all nice and wet. When he thought it covered enough he took that finger and trailed it down to Khadgar’s hole, teasing the puckered ring of muscle before slowly pushing it inside.

Khadgar shouted out in pleasure at the feeling. Lothar was trying to make him lose his mind, that’s the only thing Khadgar could think was happening, but he couldn’t be bothered to be upset about that fact. It felt too good, and Khadgar just let himself ride out the sensations that Lothar was making him feel. All too soon Khadgar felt himself come, and shouted out Lothar's name. He barely noticed Lothar spit his seed onto his hand, but soon realized that must have been the case as Lothar began to work two fingers into him. Unlike the last time they had done this they didn’t have the oil that had made things not be painful, so there was some pain, but Khadgar found he enjoyed it, that it just added an extra edge to the who experience.

Lothar worked Khadgar open swiftly, and watched with startled amusement and gratitude as Khadgar moved so that he was on his hands and knees. Lothar shoved his own pants down, using the remainder of Khadgar’s spend to coat his own cock, before he entered his lover in one hard thrust, causing them both to cry out. “You okay?” he asked when he was fully encased in Khadgar’s body, knowing that if Khadgar asked him to he’d pull out.

“I’m good. Like it this way. The other time was good too, but this is incredible.”

Lothar had worried about the pain, but he could tell by the tone in Khadgar’s voice that his lover meant every word. “Tell me if it gets to be too much. I don’t wanna hurt you.”

“Feels good, Anduin. But if it gets to be too much I’ll tell you, I promise.”

Lothar nodded, even though he knew Khadgar couldn’t see the act and began to move. Even though it was doubtful that anyone would catch them like this there was still the thrill of doing this in a place that was so exposed. Lothar reached his hand around Khadgar’s body and began to stroke his lover’s cock in time with his own thrusts into the young mage. The fact that both of them were still mostly dressed added an edge to this that Lothar knew was bound to be addicting. While he loved the sight of Khadgar undressed, this act here was just as arousing to both of them he could tell.

Khadgar cursed as Lothar's cock hit his prostate again and again. It felt so good, so dirty and wicked and Khadgar loved every second of it. He could hear Lothar's pants above him, could hear the filthy little whispers that Lothar kept making, telling him how good he looked impaled on his cock, how sexy he was with his ass in the air like this, and those words, along with Lothar's cock in his ass and the hand on his own member had him rushing towards the edge much sooner than he would have liked.

When Khadgar’s ass clenched around his shaft Lothar knew it would be soon over. He slammed into Khadgar a few more times, and then came with a bellow of his lover’s name. He heard Khadgar’s voice, repeating his name over and over again and then felt his lover come over his hand.

Khadgar felt Lothar slowly pull out of him and then felt the man’s arms wrap around him. They fell to the ground on their sides, Khadgar held securely in Lothar's arms. Khadgar smiled tiredly and let himself drift off into a contented slumber in the shade of the tree.

They came to a short while later, when the light of the sun had reached them once more, and slowly walked back towards the cabin. Lothar prepared a bath for the two of them, and they half slept as they relaxed in the warm water. After they climbed out of the bath they set about preparing a late lunch, neither of them bothering to dress. It felt so comfortable, so easy, that a small part of Khadgar questioned if this was real. Those thoughts swiftly vanished when Lothar, obviously realizing where Khadgar’s thoughts were heading, tossed some of the cut up greens they were having as part of their lunch at him.

Lothar laughed at the shocked look on Khadgar’s face, but knew he’d done the right thing in stopping his lover from second guessing them, in stopping Khadgar from doubting this was real. He smiled in apology and allowed himself to be pulled close to Khadgar and kissed.

Their late lunch was forgotten, and by the time they came up for subsistence the sun had just gone down and they were both ravenous. But neither of them were too upset about that fact.


End file.
